1. Field
The following description relates to a resin composition for printed circuit boards and a resin varnish, an adhesive film, a prepreg and a printed wiring board using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a large demand for electronic devices with greater capabilities, smaller sizes and higher speed as a result of the development of electronic industries.
In addition, there is a demand for a printed circuit board (PCB) having a low dielectric loss which is able to reduce losses of transmission signals while maintaining reliability in a high-frequency region.
An example of a PCB is disclosed in JP Patent Publication No. 2007-254710.